The Graces
by 99-tinkerbell-lover
Summary: Read along with the Gods and Demigods about Persephone Jackson's now Graces' adventures and future. Sorry, I'm really bad at summaries (FemPercyXJason)
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any of the characters. Unfortunately. All rights belong to Rick Riordan. Lucky guy.**

**Reading the books, Percy is a girl called Persephone. It's Jason Grace x Percy Jackson. Thalia has quit the hunt and is dating Connor Stoll, Piper is with Will Solace, Leo is with Reyna, Travis is still with Katie, Frank has Hazel, Nico is with Annabeth, Chris is still with Clarisse and Percy is dating Jason.**

**(Zeus &amp; Hera), (Poseidon &amp; Athena), ****(Amphitrite &amp; Hephaestus), ****(Artemis &amp; Hermes), (Demeter &amp; Hades), (Persephone &amp; Triton), (Aphrodite &amp; Apollo), ****Dionysus, ****Ares, Hestia, ****(Travis &amp; Katie), (Chris &amp; Clarisse), (Frank &amp; Hazel), (Nico &amp; Annabeth), (Connor &amp; Thalia), (Will &amp; Piper), (****Percy &amp; Jason), (Leo &amp; Reyna) ****Percy &amp; Jason Grace (26), Selina (6), Zoe (6), Bianca (6), Charlie (4), Becky (4) and Luke (2)**

**This will include:**

**-the 12 Olympian gods**

**-Hades, Persephone, Triton, Amphitrite, Hestia (from the past)**

**-TravisxKatie, ChrisxClarisse, FrankxHazel, NicoxAnnabeth, ConnorxThalia, WillxPiper, PercyxJason, LeoxReyna (after the second war was over)**

**-Percy &amp; Jason Grace, Selina (6), Zoe (6), Bianca (6), Charlie (4), Becky (4) and Luke (2) (from 7 years in the future)**

**Olympus 1986 (the year of the pact)**

_After the pact is made…_

The gods where about to flash out, when 16 teenagers fell from the sky. The Gods were too shocked to do anything. Suddenly a wave slowed the children down until they were safely on the ground. There were 8 boys and 8 girls. Two children stepped forward.

The boy had golden hair, gorgeous sky blue eyes, a strong build and a handsome face. While the girl had black wavy hair falling down her back, tanned skin, a swimmer build, a beautiful face and the most amazing sea-green eyes. They bowed.

"Why have you summoned us?" Asked the girl her voice like a melody, calm smooth. The Gods looked at each other in confusion.

"We did not summon you here. Who are you?" Asked Zeus.

"Wait! You don't know us?" Asked the boy in surprise. Before anyone could answer there was a flash 2 adults with children appeared in the middle of the throne room.

"What are we doing here?" Asked the man who looked like the first boy but older and a bit taller. He had two identical toddlers in his arms. They had messy black hair, the girls hair was long while the boys was shaggy but short, and startling blue eyes like the man. The woman behind him had a small boy in her arms and she was about 4 month pregnant. The small boy had blond hair like the man but the sea-green eyes from the woman. The woman looked like the other girl (past Percy) but older and well pregnant. Behind them were three little girls about six years old with blonde curly hair and sparkling sea-green eyes. They were also identical.

"Who are you?" Asked Poseidon.

Before anyone could answer there was another flash and a book appeared on Athena's lap with a note.

"Read it Athena." Said Zeus.

_Dear Past gods and demigods_

_We have sent these books for you to read to show the life of a very special demigod. Her name is Persephone Jackson or Percy Jackson as most of you know her. After you have finished the first book the second one will appear and so on. We have also sent two demigods from the future and their children._

_From the fates_

_PS: Let younger Percy ask her questions before she bursts._

_PPS: Percy do you full title._

"Alright introduce yourselves then you can ask questions." Said Hera.

"Travis and Connor Stoll sons of the awesome Hermes, Heroes of Olympus and pranksters." Said two identical boys with identical mischievous smirks. Hermes smiled at his sons.

"Katie Gardner Daughter of Demeter, Heroine of Olympus." Said a girl taking the hand of Travis and sitting down on the sofas that had appeared. Travis put his arm around her. His Brother sat on his other side.

"Talia Grace Daughter of Zeus, ex-lieutenant of Artemis and Heroine of Olympus. Oh and all three of you Broke the oath so there no point in fighting." Said a girl with punk style hair and electric blue eyes. She sat next to Connor who put his arm around her. Hermes gave his two sons the thumbs up. Which they returned. The gods looked at the big three who were avoiding everyone's eyes. Hera, Persephone, Amphitrite were glaring at their husbands.

"Chris Rodriguez son Hermes, Hero of Olympus." Said a boy similar to the twins. Hermes smiled at him and he smiled back. He sat on another sofa.

"Clarisse Larue daughter of Ares, Heroine of Olympus and Drakon-slayer." Said a big girl. She sat next to Chris, who grabbed her hand in his. Hermes gave his other son the thumbs up.

"Frank son of Mars, one of the seven and defeater of Gaia and the Giants. Retriever of the eagle." Said a big boy with a baby face. He sat next to Clarisse.

"Hazel Levesque daughter of Pluto, one of the seven, defeater of Gaia and the Giants and retriever of the eagle." Said a small girl with dark hair and eyes. She sat next to Frank who put his arm around her.

"Will Solace son of Apollo, Hero of Olympus." Said the boy. He sat on another sofa.

"Piper Mclean daughter of Aphrodite, charm speaker, One of the seven, Defeater of Gaia and the giants." Said a very pretty girl who sat next to Will. He put his arm around her and she put her head on his shoulder. Apollo smiled at his son.

"Leo Valdez son of Hephaestus, fire user, one of the seven, defeater of Gaia and the Giants." Said a boy with elfin features. He sat next to Piper.

"Reyna daughter of Bellona, Praetor of new Rome, Heroine of Olympus." Said a pretty girl wearing a purple toga. She sat next to Leo who grabbed her hand and interlocked their fingers.

"Nico Diangelo son of Hades, ghost king, Hero of Olympus." Said a boy with dark hair and eyes. He sat on another sofa.

"Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena, Architect of Olympus, Heroine of Olympus, one of the seven, defeater of Gaia and the Giants." Said a blond girl with and grey eyes. She sat next to Nico who put his arm around her. Hades raised an eyebrow at Nico who just smirked back.

"Jason Grace son of Jupiter, defeater of Krios, Hero of Olympus, one of the seven, defeater of Gaia and the Giants." Said the boy who had spoken first. He sat down on the sofa with Nico and Annabeth.

"Ok this may take a while. Percy Jackson first daughter of Poseidon, slayer of Alecto, slayer of the Minotaur twice, slayer of medusa, slayer of all three furies, defeater of Ares, retriever of Zeus's master bolt and Hades helm, wanderer of the sea of monsters, defeater of Scylla, defeater of Polythemus, retriever of the golden fleece, defeater of the Nemean lion, defeater of atlas, holder of the sky, saviour of Artemis, wanderer of the labyrinth, defeater of Antaneus, participant of four quests, defeater of Iapetus, defeater of Hyperion, defeater of Hades, Defeater of Kronos, leader at camp half-blood, saviour of Olympus, slayer of the gorgons, slayer of Polybotes, slayer of the Chimera, ex-holder of the Achilles heel, ex-preator of new Rome, one of the seven, defeater of Gaia and the Giants." Said the girl who had spoken first. The Gods were shocked.

Zeus cleared his throat. "Right, now the others and then you can ask your questions." Percy nodded and sat on Jason's lap who put his arms round her.

The man stepped forward. "My names Jason Grace son of Zeus 7 years from the future. This is my wife Percy," He pointed to the woman who smiled. "My daughters Selina, Bianca and Zoe," He said pointing at the three girls. "My twins Charlie and Becky," He lifted his arms to show the twins. "And my youngest Luke." He said Pointing to the small boy the woman, Percy was holding.

**(If I put Percy it's the youngest one if I put Sephy it's the older one. Jason will be the youngest and Jay the oldest)**

Percy and Jason looked stunned.

The futures sat down on the sofa. Sephy next to Jay who put his arm around her, the three girls sat next to their mother, the twins sat next to their farther and Luke was on Sephy's lap.

"Right you can ask questions I guess." Said a stunned Zeus.

"When did sparky propose? When did we get married? How old was I when I got pregnant for the first time? How far along are you? Do you know what you're having? What about names?" Percy asked really quickly.

"He proposed about 8 months after the war, we got married 5 months later and I found out I was pregnant 2 months after we got married. Im 6 months along and I'm having twin boys again. I was thinking of Ethan and Michael." Sephy answered just as quickly. The gods were surprised at the speed they both talked but the demigods didn't look surprised at the speed just the information. Percy nodded in agreement and Jason looked shocked. _The war finished 3 months ago so Im going to propose in 5 MONTHS! And if we get married 5 months later then we get married in 10 months and Percy will find out she's pregnant in 1 YEAR! Were both 18 now so it's when were 19! Ok Jason just breath…in and out…..don't pass out…. breath slowly…_

"Well let's start reading." Said Athena.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Well let's start reading." Said Athena._

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians - The lightning thief **

"WHAT?!" Zeus bellows griping his bolt protectively. Thalia, Jason and Jay rolled their eyes at their father.

Hera frowned, angry that a stupid bolt would be more important to her husband than her. She glared at him, daring him to speak again. Zeus wisely kept his mouth shut but glared at his brothers who were snickering.

"Read on Athena." Said Hera her voice sharp.

**I accidently vaporize my pre-algebra teacher. **

Percy and Sephy groan in annoyance getting some questioning looks.

**Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood **

"No one does." Said Nico frowning slightly. Annabeth squeezed his knee with her hand and he smiled at her and kissed her temple. Athena glared at Nico.

**if your reading this because you think you might be one my advice is: Close this book right now. **

Artemis slapped Hermes hands away before he could grab the book out of Athena's hands. Hermes grinned innocently at Artemis making her blush lightly though nobody noticed.

**Believe whatever lie your mum or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life.**

**Being a half-blood is dangerous.**

The (younger) half-bloods nodded slowly.

**It's scary.**

"Scawy! Rawrrrr!" Luke rawred loudly from his mother's lap. The goddesses and demigoddess cooed at his cuteness while his older sibling's rawred back playfully.

**Most of the time, it gets you killed in nasty painful ways.**

"Ouchy mummy, ouchy." Said Luke smiling at his mum.

"That's right baby, ouchy." Sephy replied giving Luke an Eskimo kiss.

"ESKIMO KISSES!" The triplets chorused before Eskimo kissing each other and giggling together. Charlie and Becky followed their lead and Eskimo kissed nearly bumping heads. Jay laughed as his family Eskimo kissed and the God and the (Past) Demigods looked at them in wonder.

**If you're a normal kid, reading this because its fiction, then great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened. **

The Demigods nodded in agreement.

**But if you recognize yourself in these pages-if you feel something inside-stop reading immediately. You might be one of us.**

Jason laughed, "Way to go, make us sound like a cult." He kissed Percy's nose who blushed and smiled back sly. Before he could ask what she was going to do she kissed him on the lips and he got a bit (read exceptionally) distracted. Poseidon frowned before glaring at Jason's head.

Sephy tried not to laugh at her father's face as she cleared her throat. "Let's keep it Pg or else the triplets will be born before your/I'm even married." She said giggling slightly.

The Gods and Demigods laughed at Jason and Percy's red faces while the children looked confused.

**And one you know that, it's only a matter of time before they sense it too, and they'll come for you.**

**Don't say I didn't warn you.**

Artemis glared at Hermes daring him to say anything but he just put pretended to zip his mouth. Katie and Thalia both glared at their boyfriends telling them to keep their traps shut. Reyna just put her hand over her boyfriend's mouth, before yelping as he licked it. She glared at him but forgave him as soon as he gave her a big apologetic smile.

**My name is Persephone Artemis Jackson. But everyone calls me Percy Jackson.**

Persephone and Artemis smiled and both Percy and Sephy, not seeing the looks they got from Hermes or Triton.

**I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancey Academy, private school for troubled kids in upstate New York.**

"There all troubled." Said Dionysus not looking up from his iPad.

"Does that include your children as well?" Asked Apollo 'innocently' making Aphrodite giggle. Dionysus stopped reading the latest wine news to look up and glare at Apollo only be on the receiving end of many Godly glares.

**Am I troubled kid?**

Percy and Sephy looked at each other before saying, "Yes." At the same time. Poseidon just shook his head at his daughter(s) a smile bright lighting his face. Athena sounded slightly breathless when she started reading and she looked rather distracted.

**Yeah. You could say that.**

Everyone chuckled.

**I could start at any point in my short miserable life to proof it, **

Most Gods winced at the words 'short' and 'miserable'

**but things really started going bad last May, when our grade six class took a field trip to Manhattan-twenty-eight-mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading for the Metropolitan museum of art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff.**

"That sounds exciting!" Said Athena her eyes lighting up as her body practically vibrated with joy. Poseidon shook his head a fond smile on his face as his adoring gaze rested on Athena.

"Athena I'm sorry to tell you but it sounds like torture." Poseidon said mirth dancing in his eyes. Athena blushed lightly avoiding eye contact with Poseidon and carried on reading.

The gods chuckled quietly at scene while the demigods just smiled.

**I know-it sounds like torture.**

"Like father like daughters." Said Hestia smiling kindly at everyone.

**Most Yancey field trips were. But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher was leading this trip, so I had hopes. Mr. Brunner was this middle aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee. You wouldn't think he was cool, but he told stories and jokes and would let us play games in class. **

Many laughed at the odd description of Chiron.

**He also had this awesome collection of Roman armour and weapon, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me too sleep.**

Athena huffed and Annabeth smiled at her mother getting a small smile in return.

**I hoped the trip would be ok. At least, I hoped for once I wouldn't get in trouble.**

Jay shook his head, "Seph, you are trouble." He said and then yelped as Sephy kicked his shin. Their children giggled at their fathers 'hurt' face.

**Boy was I wrong.**

Everyone chuckled.

**See, bad things happen to me on field trips. **

Annabeth sighed muttering, "Why am I not surprised?" Nico snickered being the only one close enough to hear her.

**Like at my Fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a revolutionary war cannon. **

Ares perked up, his eyes turning blood red.

**I wasn't aiming for the school bus but of course, I got expelled anyway.**

Everyone started laughing as Percy and Sephy blushed lightly. Jason smiled adoringly at his girlfriend and as he looked at the future version of his girlfriend he saw she was positively glowing, she had always been beautiful but she glowed when she was with their future children and Jason felt his chest warm up every time he looked at their future family. Percy seemed to realise what he was thinking and kissed his forehead, linking their fingers together in her lap.

**And before that, at my fourth-grade school we took a behind-the-scenes tour Marine world shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim.**

"Sharky!" Luke yelled as he crawled onto the floor. Everyone's eyes followed Luke as he crawled towards the past version of his parents. He sat on the floor with a thud and stuck his hands out making grabbing motions. Percy smiled and picked up the young toddler sitting him on her lap, making her into a Percy sandwich (Jason on one side and Luke on the other). Sephy and Jay smiled as Percy cuddled the toddler.

**And the time before that... well you get the idea.**

Jason was watching Luke with wide awe filled eyes. Luke had the same hair as he did and Percy's beautiful eyes, he was the perfect mixture of them both.

**This trip I was determined to be good. All the way into the city I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend in the back of the head with chinks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich.**

Many demigods glared at the book.

**Grover was an easy target.**

Grover's friends chuckled lightly.

**He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated.**

**He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and a start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled. He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he has some kind of muscular disease. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should have seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.**

Thalia chuckled, "Good old goat boy." Connor smiled kissing his girlfriend's forehead.

**Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich which stuck to his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her cause I was already on probation. The headmaster threatened me with death by in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or mildly entertaining happened on this trip.**

Travis, Connor, Leo, Chris, Apollo and Hermes all started complaining on how boring that would be.

"**I'm going to kill her," I mumbled.**

"Kill her!" Ares yelled his eyes going red. Aphrodite shot a disgusted look at her ex-boyfriend _what had she been thinking?_

**Grover tried to calm me down. "It's ok. I like peanut butter." He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch.**

"That girl is really starting to irritate me." Said Will frowning. Piper nodded in agreement pecking her boyfriend's cheek in a calming gesture.

"**That's it." I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back down to my seat.**

Ares grumbled in disappointment.

"**Your already on probation," He reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens." Looking back on it, I wished that id decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there.**

"Why do I feel like something bad is going to happen?" Said Frank.

"It probably is knowing Percy." Replied Hazel smiling at her boyfriend, who smiled back.

Everybody laughed at the annoyed, "Hey!" Both Percy's yelled.

**In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into.**

Poseidon was staring to become more worried for his daughter(s).

**Mr. Brunner led the tour. He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery. It blew my mind that this stuff had survived two thousand, three thousand years.**

Athena's eyes twinkled at the last sentence.

**He gathered us around a thirteen foot tall column with a big sphinx on top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a steel, for a girl our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting but everyone around me was talking and every time I told them to shut up, the other chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye.**

Hades eyes widened slightly finally connecting the dots. Demeter looked at Hades suspiciously (Though if you asked her daughter Demeter was just checking him out).

**She was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker.**

Ares started laughing, a really creepy laugh making those nearer to him shift away from him.

**She had come to Yancy half way through the year, when our last maths teacher had a nervous breakdown.**

"It wasn't my fault this time." Said Percy. Everyone chuckled at the words 'this time' making Percy blush. Luke was now drooling on Percy's shirt, little snores coming out of his mouth.

**From her first day she loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was a devils spawn.**

**She would point her crooked finger at me, and say "Now, Honey." real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after school detention for a month.**

Triton frowned, _that was unfair his little sister hadn't done anything she was 12 for crying out loud!_ Persephone sent Triton a comforting smile that made him blush slightly and send a shy smile back that made her blush crimson. Amphitrite smiled to herself at her son and what looked like to be her future daughter in-law. From the other side of the room Hephaestus eyes followed the ex-queen of the sea.

**One time, after she made me erase out of an old math workbooks until midnight, I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me, real serious, and said, "You're absolutely right."**

"Grover!" Chris said face palming. Clarisse laughed smiling at her boyfriend who was muttering to himself.

**Mr Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art. Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the steel, and I turned around and said, "Will you just **_**shut**_** up?"**

**It came out louder than I meant it to.**

Some chuckles echoed around the room.

**The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped the story.**

"**Miss. Jackson," He said. "Did you have a comment?"** Becky grabbed Charlie's hand dragging him towards Poseidon and Zeus

"Up Granpa up." Becky said sticking her hands out for Poseidon while Charlie stuck his hands out for Zeus. Both settled one twin on their laps letting them lean against their chests. Persephone and Aphrodite cooed at the cuteness.

**My face was totally red. I said, "No, sir."**

**Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the steel. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?"**

The demigods all groaned.

**I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it. "That's Kronos eating his kid's right?"**

"**Yes." Mr. Brunner, obviously not satisfied. "And he did this because…"**

"I would have been satisfied by that considering you're asking Percy." Said Annabeth mirth dancing in her eyes.

"Her!" Yelled Percy and Sephy playfully glaring at Annabeth.

"That's not nice aunty." Said Zoe towards Annabeth, Selina and Bianca nodded along

Annabeth's face softened, "Your right it wasn't very nice, I apologize." She said earning a beaming smile from the triplets

"**Well…" I racked my brain to remember.**

"**Kronos was the king God-****"**

"God?" Zeus said.

"Its ok granpa mama knows _you're _the king god _now_." Said Charlie patting Zeus's chest. Zeus just smiled at his grandson nodding at Athena to carry on reading.

"**God?" Mr. Brunner asked.**

"**Titan," I corrected myself. "And… he didn't trust his kids, who were the Gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters-****"**

A few people in the room gagged while Sephy rubbed her stomach looking slightly green. Apollo noticed and handed a glass of water with some sickness pill as Jay put an arm around her waist keeping her against him. Aphrodite smiled at Apollo thinking about how caring and sweet he was _and don't forget hot!_

"**Ewwwww!" Said a girl behind me.**

"**-and so there was a big fight between the Gods and Titans," I continued. "And the Gods won."**

Everyone cheered until getting shushed by Percy who was still holding a sleeping Luke.

**Some snickers from the group.**

**Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like were going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job application, ****'****please explain why Kronos ate his kids.****'****"**

"Stupid mortal." Hera muttered rolling her eyes.

"**And why, Miss Jackson," Mr. Brunner said. "To paraphrase Mrs Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"**

"Because monsters." Said Frank not really needing to explain it further.

"**Busted." Muttered Grover.**

"**Shut up," Nancy hissed, her face brighter red than her hair.**

**At least Nancy got packed, too. **

Everyone cheered.

**Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears.**

**I thought about his question, and shrugged. "I don't know sir."**

"**I see." Mr Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, half credit, Mr Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed a mixture of mustard and wine which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you us back outside?"**

A few queasy groans could be heard.

**The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses.**

**Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said. "Miss. Jackson?"**

**I knew what was coming.**

**I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned to Mr. Brunner. "Sir?"**

**Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let go- intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and seen everything.**

"**You must learn the answer to my question," Mr. Brunner told me.**

"About the Titans?" Said Triton and Poseidon.

"**About the Titans?" **

Triton and Poseidon blushed but still smiled brightly. Persephone looked at Triton with devotion in her gaze and Athena was secretly (or so she thought) smiling tenderly at Poseidon.

"**About real life. And how your studies apply to it."**

"Oh." Triton and Poseidon both said.

"**Oh."**

Everyone chuckled at the similarities between Poseidon and his children.

"**What you learn from me," He said. "Is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson."**

"You got the best and more." Jay said Eskimo kissing his wife and rubbing her stomach. Sephy smiled back her eyes tearful and full of love.

Percy smiled at the scene hugging Luke closer as she melted further into Luke's embrace.

**I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard.**

**I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armour and shouted: "What ho!" And challenged us, sword-point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who had ever lived, and their mother, and what god they worshipped. **

"That sounds like a cool lesson compared to some of the boring ones I got." Said Triton cheekily before getting slapped in the back of the head by Amphitrite. Poseidon chuckled at his son's behaviour and sent a smile at his ex-wife and best friend.

**But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everyone else, despite the fact that I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and have never made above a C- in my life. No- he didn't expect me to be as good; he expected me to be better. And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly. **

"That's hard for a demigod." Annabeth said Athena nodded in agreement.

**I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at this girl's funeral.**

"He probably did." Said Hestia sadly. Everyone gave a minute of silence for the girl before continuing.

**He told me to go outside and eat my lunch.**

**The class gathered at the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue.**

**Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city.**

"Granpa are you sad?" Asked Charlie standing up on Zeus's lap so he was eye to eye with him. Electric blue eyes met an equally electric pair of blue eyes. Zeus melted on the inside looking at his grandchild (_His_ grandchild! He had 6 grandchildren and 2 more on the way!).

"No Charlie granpa isn't sad." Zeus said smiling at his grandson getting a beaming smile in return and a kiss on his cheek. Zeus settled Charlie back onto his lap and returned his wife endearing smile.

**I figured it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York State had been weird since Christmas. We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, wildfire from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in.**

Poseidon smiled sheepishly.

**Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with lunchables crackers. **

Artemis growled under her breath not noticing Hermes admiring and passionate gaze on her.

**Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing.**

**Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were form that school-the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere. **

A couple of demigods nodded in agreement.

"**Detention?" Grover asked. **

"**Nah," I said. "Not from Mr. Brunner. I just wish he'd lay of me some times. I mean- Im not a genius."**

"Truer words have never been spoken." Clarisse said. Percy huffed and stuck her tongue out wiggling it about like an immature child making the triplets and twins laugh.

**Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said. "Can I have your apple?"**

Everyone laughed.

**I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him have it.**

**I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and thought about mum's apartment, only a little way uptown from where we sat. I hadn't seen her since Christmas. I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home. She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too. She'd send me right back to Yancy, remind me that I had to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six years and I was probably going to get kicked out again. I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me.**

Many goddesses smiled and cooed at the cuteness wile Percy and Sephy blushed.

**Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicap ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized café table. **

Leo's eyes lit up and he took out a little red book from his pocket making quick notes. Reyna smiled at Leo warmth in her eyes as she looked at her boyfriend's happy face.

Hephaestus smiled proudly at his son.

**I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends-I guess she got tired of stealing from the tourists-and dumped her half eaten-lunch in Grover's lap.**

The demigods glared at the book but didn't curse out loud (Percy and Sephy were giving them the protective mama glare).

"**Oops." She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if someone had spray-painted her face with liquid Cheetos. **

The Gods and Demigod laughed.

"I like Cheetos!" Bianca said loudly rubbing her tummy.

"That's an understatement sweetheart you inhale Cheetos." Jay said chuckling at his daughters pout. Sephy rolled her eyes.

"Jay, honey, she takes after you in that area." Sephy said kissing Jay's cheek. Jay pouted as well getting giggles from his children.

**I tried to stay cool. The counsellor had told me a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your anger." But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears.**

"Go fishy powers." The immature Demigods yelled. Poseidon chuckled at that.

"I don't know if I should be offended." Triton said torn between smiling and scowling. Persephone giggled putting a hand over her mouth to try and muffle the sound. Triton heard her and sent her a playful glare.

Amphitrite nudged Poseidon discreetly pointing at their son with her head. Poseidon nodded, "It looks like were finally getting grandchildren from him." He whispered smiling. Amphitrite smiled back not noticing Athena's suspicious green gaze.

**I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain screaming. "Percy pushed me!"**

Everyone cheered.

**Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us.**

**Some of the kids were whispering:**

"**Did you see-"**

"**-the water-"**

"**-like it grabbed her-"**

"No one say anything." Piper said some charmspeak in her voice to keep the immature demigods from yelling 'fishy powers' again.

Aphrodite smiled proudly at her daughter getting a shy smile in return.

**I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in trouble again. **

"Again." Hazel muttered not really surprised. Frank chuckled under his breath.

**As soon as Mrs. Dodd's made sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., etc., Mrs. Dodd's turned on me. There was triumph in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester. "Now honey-"**

"**I know." I grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks."**

Hermes face palmed getting weird looks from everyone except Artemis who was trying not to laugh.

**That wasn't the right thing to say.**

"**Come with me." Mrs. Dodd's said.**

"**Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. I pushed her."**

"Brave little satyr." Said Hestia smiling at the small fire in front of her.

**I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death.**

**She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled.**

"Mean old hag." Said Aphrodite frowning. Apollo sighed _even when angry she still looks beautiful. _

"**I don't think so, Mr Underwood," She said.**

"**But-"**

"**You-will-stay-here."**

**Grover looked at me desperately.**

"**It's okay, man," I told him. "Thanks for trying."**

"**Honey," Mrs. Dodds barked at me. "Now."**

Jason glared at the book pulling Percy and Luke as close as possible to his chest.

**Nancy Bobofit smirked.**

**I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare.**

The Demigods all shivered except Percy and Sephy who smirked evilly.

The Gods internally shivered because if Percy and Sephy's stare was anything like Poseidon and Triton's then the Gods didn't blame the Demigods for being scared.

**Then I turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on. **

"She's fast." Said Selina her golden curls bouncing as she spoke.

**How'd she get there so fast?**

"Because she's fast silly mommy." Selina said giggling along with Zoe and Bianca. Sephy signed rolling her eyes playfully.

**I have a lot of moment like that, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the black behind it. The school counsellor told me this was part of my ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things.**

"I wouldn't be so sure." Hephaestus said his gruff voice soft. Amphitrite felt shivers go up her spine at his voice _oh my! _She fanned herself ignoring Poseidon's knowing smirk.

**I wasn't so sure. **

Percy and Sephy smiled at Hephaestus who looked surprised but still smiled back. The triplets waved at him and he waved back beaming his eyes soft as he looked at the triplets. _Oh my! Look at those big muscle! Well duh he does work in a forge Amphitrite! Oh shut up just look at him so big and strong imagine what he could do with his big hands- shut up! But he would be so good with kids! Great now I'm arguing with myself!_

**I went after Mrs. Dodds.**

Poseidon dropped his head into his hand that wasn't holding Becky groaning _I'm going have grey hairs by the end of this book. _

Athena cooed in her head _it's so cute the way he worries! Athena, shut up and get your facts straight! Stop being so mushy. _

**Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel. **

Poseidon, Triton, Jason and Jay grit their teeth _seriously he's absorbed in a stupid novel?! No moronic novel is more important than my daughter/sister/girlfriend/wife!_

**I looked back up. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall.**

**Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop. But apparently that wasn't the plan. I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section. **

"Oh the bittersweet irony." Leo said dramatically. Reyna sighed in mock frustration adoration clear in her eyes as she then kissed his cheek getting a kiss on the forehead and a beaming smile in return.

**Except for us the gallery was empty. Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of the big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling. **

Poseidon was staring to become more nervous.

**Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverise it…**

"**You've been given us problems, honey," She said.**

**I did the safe thing.**

The Demigods all gave Percy and Sephy weird looks. _Since when did she do the safe thing?_

**I said, "Yes, ma'am."**

**She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you could get away with it?"**

Athena kept reading though you could practically hear the gears turning in her head.

**The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil. She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me.**

**I said. "I'll-I'll try harder, ma'am."**

**Thunder shook the building.**

Zeus smiled sheepishly at Hera who glared at him lightly.

"**We are not fools, Percy Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain."**

**I didn't know what she was talking about.**

"That makes 2 of us." Said Apollo earning a giggle from Aphrodite.

**All I could think about was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room. **

Hermes chuckled crazily. Artemis fondly rolled her eyes at him.

**Or maybe they'd realised I got my essay on Tom Sawyer from the internet without ever reading the book and now they're going to take away my grade. Or worse, they were going to make me read the book.**

Athena and Annabeth grumbled about what a good book it was.

"**Well?" She demanded.**

"**Ma'am, I don't…"**

"**Your time is up," She hissed.**

"She hardly gave you any time!" Triton yelled glaring at the book accusingly.

**Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shrivelled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons.**

Everyone turned to Hades who looked nervous under some of the heavy glares. He cleared his throat, "I don't know why I did it in the future but I apo-I apologize." He said to Percy and Seph who nodded back saying it was in the past now. Demeter smile proudly at Hades leaning against his side more. Hades turned slightly pink but he was looking at Demeter affectionately.

**Then things got even stranger.**

Poseidon groaned quietly.

**Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand. **

"**What ho, Percy!" He shouted, and tossed the pen through the air. Mrs. Dodds lunged at me.**

**With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword-Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day. Mrs. Dodds spun towards me with a murderous look in his eyes. My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so hard I almost dropped the sword. She snarled, "Die, honey!" And she flew straight at me.**

Everyone who didn't know what happened leaned forward a bit in anticipation.

**Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword. The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she was made of water.**

Everyone cheered quietly to avoid Percy and Sephy's protective mama glare.

**Hisss!**

**Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan.**

**She exploded into yellow dust, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me.**

"That's just creepy." Said Travis while Connor nodded in agreement.

**I was alone.**

**There was a ballpoint pen in my hand.**

**Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but me.**

"The mist." Athena said to those who hadn't already figured it out. Cough cough Ares Cough cough.

**My hands were still trembling. My lunch must've been contaminated with magic mushroom or something. **

"Or something." The Stoll's said.

"Jinx!"

"Double Jinx!"

"Triple jinx! I win!"

"Hey no fair-ow ow Thalia that's my ear!"

**Had I imagined the whole thing? I went outside. It started to rain.**

**Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt." **

**I said, "Who?"**

"**Our teacher. Duh!"**

"That's got to be really confusing for someone who doesn't know about the godly world." Said Hazel with sympathy.

**I blinked. We had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about. She just rolled her eyes and turned away. I asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was.**

**He said, "Who?"**

**But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me, so I thought he was messing with me.**

Hermes groaned in annoyance making a mental note to have a talk with this Satyr.

"**Not funny, Grover," I told him. "This is serious." **

**Thunder boomed overhead. I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never moved. I went over to him.**

**He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensils in the future, Miss. Jackson."**

"You should have let her keep it Chiron for her own protection." Poseidon said protectively. Amphitrite rolled her eyes.

**I handed Mr. Brunner his pen. I hadn't even realized I was still holding it.**

"**Sir," I said. "Where's Mrs. Dodds." **

**He stared at me blankly. "Who?"**

"**The other chaperon. Mrs. Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher."**

**He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling alright?"**

"The poor girl." Hestia said smiling over at Percy and Sephy.


End file.
